Rumors Spread Like A Forest Fire
by It's Raining Silver Shadows
Summary: "Rumors spread like a forest fire and the flames tend to feed on the innocent and their not-so innocent secrets." Welcome to Briarwood Academy. If you're not on the hot list, you're on the hit list. AU. Chapter 3 is up. T for 'creepy' themes.
1. Rumors Spread Like A Forest Fire

**Author's Note: **Sup, kids? So this is the revamped version of this story and there's not much new about the introduction. We updated the dates and changed one character **(See: **Kristen Gregory**) **Other then that, everything is pretty much the same. Read on, though and review. Long ones make the story go faster. _Wink. Wink. _****

SIDE NOTE: We hate swearing in our stories. Like legit, God forgive us. But it had to be done. It just had to.

* * *

**It started out as the Briarwood Hot List. Just about the equivalent to any and every teenagers' guilty pleasure. It was the Gossip Girl wannabe website that absolutely everyone wanted to be on. But of course, you had to be utterly scandal-worthy to even get a mention. Then again, who at Briarwood isn't scandal worthy? ****Everyone would be sitting by their phones just waiting for their catchy ringtones to resound to receive the one text that made their day worth being paparazzi worthy for. And when the rankings came in, the drama came out.**

* * *

**To: **The Briarwood Student Body  
**From: **The B.H.L Committee

Check your laptops everyone for the daily gossip. We know you wouldn't want to miss out ;)  
Time to fill your pitiful lives with wildfire worthy drama, kiddos.

* * *

**Friends were stolen and lost, boyfriends and girlfriends broken up. The B.H.L was the ultimate fire-starter. But no one would ever expect it to go a little bit too far. Or did we? **

"Skye. S-she's dead."

**I know what you're thinking – the Great S.H dead? It can't be. But it is. According to the Briarwood Hot List, when Skye Hamilton went on some boyfriend-stealing rave, karma was a bitch in heels coming her way. It was a mere threat back then, but then Skye vanished with a snap of a manicured fingernail. Bye, bye, bitch.**

"I haven't gotten a B.H.L text since last night. I'm addicted to it and now it's M.I.A."

"Haven't you heard? The police closed down the site."

"No freaking way."

**That's right. No more B.H.L for the Class of '09. But then we got a bit of a surprise. Two years later from then, the site reopened and was ready for action. How scandalous, huh?**

* * *

**To: **The Briarwood Student Body  
**From: **The B.H.L Committee

We're back. With a few surprises. One: We warned you, Skye Hamilton. Karma is indeed a bitch in Prada heels. Two: We're now the Briarwood **Hit **List. Hot is out, hit is in. And three: Don't run to your authorities when trouble comes your way. Like the great Eminem says: "You've got enemies? Good. That means you stood up for something." Now go stand up for something, kiddos.

BTW: Enemies will be made.

* * *

**So, my dear readers, are you prepared for the drama to unfold? I must warn you. There will be blood, sweat, scandal, lies, deaths, and a ride that might be a once in a chance lifetime. Enjoy. So on that bright note, how about a little preview of our new, exclusive story? Hit List style.**

* * *

Need a new gossip worthy fetish to cure your need for drama and scandal? Some sort of way to get your daily dosage of fictional backstabbing and two-faced characters. Congrats to you. You've clicked the correct story. To warn you and your eager eyes for the story about to unfold, I tell you this and just this: Brace yourself. This will be a very bumpy ride of death, lies and of course, scandals. The world of glamour isn't always perfect.

* * *

**The Briarwood Hit List**

**[TBHL]**

_"Briarwood Octavian Prep isn't just known for its prestigious upcoming successors of fame and fortune, it's also known for its discreet scandals and their backstabbing students, who of course also pass through their Ivy League worthy classes, but fail in life. But we can't put all the blame on the BOP population. We have to blame the main suspects of scandal and drama – all ten of them."_

**Hit No. 10: **"I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine."

**Todd Lyons; **You truly cannot stop this kiddos' shine. He's going to go far and he knows it. But little freshman Todd will never live up to his sisters standards according to everyone else. He's the Lyons shadow but he endures it. That is until he finds out a dirty little secret about Ms. Perfection. Hold it against her? Or be the kind little brother you are and keep it on the hush? Choose wisely, Todd.

**Hit No. 9: **"Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city."

**Dylan Marvil**; She's Briarwood's crack head disaster. Her mother Merri-Lee Marvil is of course of help. Her hit television show might not be some soap-opera drama but when she's not on camera, she's corrupting Dylan's life - one boyfriend after the other. What happened to Dylan's father? No one knows and if you ask she'll bite your head into pieces. But what exactly would happen if one of Merri Lee's boo's caught Dylan's eye? She wouldn't try-or would she? Yes, she would. Or she did.

**Hit No. 8: **"She got it all - sexy from head to toe."

**Alicia Rivera; **It's true, she has the whole package. Thus including a beautiful bod with the perfect grades - her nights with her 'tutor' Griffin Hastings surprisingly ended well - and a daddy lawyer to protect her from any Briarwood law. She's perfect, isn't she? Or is she. No, she's not. It's all plastic and under that fake mask of hers is a mess waiting to happen. But what could trigger this explosion? Maybe a little competition.

**Hit No. 7: **"Black dress, with the tights underneath."

**Kemp Hurley; **The Hurley Rating System never fails. It's his life motto. Girls are his complete recipe to happiness and it's known throughout Briarwood. But there's something strange about the Zac Efron wannabe. Is it his questionable status due to the fact he's just about slept with all the girls at Briarwood - except the untouchable ones - and now their boyfriends are taking revenge. Or is it the fact that a piece of Kemp is soon to arrive, a piece that might be the downfall of all sanity? Tsk, tsk, Kempy. Maybe it's his flaw of never taking a no from any girl. Ever.

**Hit No. 6: **"Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year."

**Kristen Gregory; **It was never her weekend - ever. Sitting at home, reading Science text books over and over and rediscovering some sort of award-worthy math theory every single flipping night was not Kristen's forte. But her mother of course enforced the overachieving blond to excel and be better than the rest. Well, Mrs. G, how about you try attending Briarwood? It's all about looks. Not brains. And this year, maybe Kristen might just make her move and rise above her BFF, **Alicia Rivera**. Oh, heck yeah, it's def her year.

**Hit No. 5: **"I check my Myspace and I got a lot of friend requests - Yes."

**Josh Hotz; **'15 new friend requests. 12 new photo comments. 2 family requests.' That's just how Mr. Hotz rolls. Everyone wants to be his friend and it's no question why. He's a show-stopper. A head-turner. He could easily top Mr. Harrington. But does he? No. He's the wingman. The shadow. The threat. Come on, Joshie. Show 'em what you got.

**Hit No. 4: **"She's the center of his whole world."

**Claire Lyons; **She's the all-american, daddys' little perfect girl. Perfect grades and no flaws - at least, we think - Claire might as well be sitting in aisle 13 with an untouchable smile saying: "Try me." Over and over. She's the Briarwood Barbie. Fresh from Florida. She's nice yet mean and doesn't care what you have to say. That is until a special someones moves into town, thus threating the queen on her high horse.

**Hit No. 3: **"When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven."

**Cam Fisher; **Two multi-colored eyes can def grab a girls heart. Pull on their heartstrings and more. But this charmer once belonged to Great senior Skye Hamilton. But no one knows that. Yet. But if they did then wouldn't that make Mr. Fisher a main suspect? Shhh, we wouldn't want that on his permanent record.

**Hit No. 2: **"I make them good girls go bad."

**Derrick Harrington**; Resident 'playboy' and eye candy to all not-blind Briarwood female and surprisingly some male species. He wastes no time when he sees something he wants, it has to be his. No matter what. But the only thing **dh **doesn't seem to have is a secret. Well, that's what he makes it seem like of course. Behind those radiating looks is more then just a soccer playing hunk. There's a back-stabbing liar who holds a very horrifying past. I guess you could say it's about time someone solves Derrick Harrington out before his past catches up with him.

**Hit No. 1: **"She won't kiss and tell, but this isn't hell."

She was his childhood friend. His everything and more. She was his **Block. **His **Massie Block. **But then Derrick moved away to attend Briarwood. The renown boarding school of Westchester. He left her behind and she went right from alpha to rebel in a matter of seconds. Fish-nets and obscure music became her life and she was out to avenge what Derrick took from her - her heart. That meant enrolling herself in Briarwood without her parents' permission - thinking she was attending a scholarship music school - she turned into the bad girl who would never go good. So, now she's the new girl with a mission. Destroy Derrick Harrington. But there's more to her then meets the eye. Maybe her little secret is the missing puzzle to our story. Or maybe she's the one to make it fall into pieces.

* * *

Review, children. We're excited hopefully you are.

**SIDE NOTE: **And the cheesy narration bit is just to get you caught up with the drama ;)


	2. Strike A Match, Spark A Flame

**Author's Note: **So, this is in the point of view of the 'murderer' and it might be a bit complicated but we're just dropping hints for you guys a bit. And it's pretty interesting to do a point of view from a murderer. Hopefully you all like it. Oh, and yes the 'murderer' is indeed friends with Nina. Hopefully, we'll get some new reviews because we're posting the chapters we originally had before so yeah.

_Nothing new about this chapter, really._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Receiving Incoming Text Message **

**..**

From: **Alicia Rivera**

To: **Derrick Harrington, Dylan Marvil, Kemp Hurley,  
Josh Hotz, Claire Lyons, Cam Fisher  
**

MESSAGE: **Back-to-school blowout at Octavian Hall w. booze provided.**  
**Bring your own scandal ;)**

* * *

I smirked down at the Droid blinking at me with another text. Another date and another plan. Another secret. Eavesdropping is an illegal form and an invasion that could get me arrested. Yeah, like hell that's going to stop me. "Guess what, Nina? A.R is throwing a blowout at Octavian. You in?"

Nina Callas let out a loose sigh but forced a fake smile. "This whole 'stalking-the-A-list' bid is old now. Can we get back to helping me unpack? You promised me you wouldn't obsess over this."

"Oh, please. Calm down. It's not like I have some sort of fetish." I snapped. "It's just a tactic to get back on the Social Market."

"The Social Market?" Nina repeated. "That sounds appealing. Yet so unrealistic. We're not a business."

"Nina, the Hot List site has done wonders for us. It's like our own fairy godmother." I said.

"Wonders? Skye is dead." She said in a hushed tone. "It might have been fun at first, but the clocks struck midnight. The magic is over. Now help me unpack or just leave. I have another roommate coming in and I don't want her to come and see a mess. First impressions matter to me unlike you."

"So you admit it." I said, ignoring her request and lying on her bed. "Killing Skye _was_ fun."

"Was, as in past tense." She added quickly, "Plus, I didn't even touch Skye. Let alone kill her."

"Yeah, but you watched. Not even saying a word. Just imagine if you got to do it again."

She stared at me puzzled.

"Only this time, you held the knife."

I chuckled as her eyes grew wide. She was so cute sometimes. I watched the emotions cross her face before she spoke: confusion, excitement, and then finally anger.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Her eyes asking me millions of questions.

"The Hot List?" She finally settled for one of her lingering questions.

"Yes, the Hot List now known as The Hit List. I think we should kill all of them and put the people who deserve to be there up on the site."

"But everyone in Briarwood is featured on the site. It goes into the school data base and compiles the results from your Facebook and cell phone. Wait, are you talking mass murder? Like Columbine? There are over 4,000 people here."

"Don't be stupid Nina. We'd only get rid of the Top Ten." I paused and clicked on a bookmarked URL labeled: **The Briarwood Hot List. **Nina hovered behind me and stared at my Mac laptop.

"You're reopening the old site, huh?" Nina snorted. "You've got guts."

"No, Nina. Don't be so stupid, again." I typed in the **USERNAME: **SkyeHamilton. **PASSWORD: **Dead. I let out a chuckle at the joke and instantly the screen flashed open. Unsurprisingly, Skye was still number one on the Hot List.

"Even dead, she's still popular." I snorted.

"That's because we have to update it." She sat down beside me. "Here, let me do it. Well, we should base the new ratings on last years' A-List."

I watched as her bony fingers danced rapidly across the keyboard. "Slow down, Nina. You'll break a nail." But she was much too infested in updating the list that she barely noticed the joke.

"There, I'm done." She said.

* * *

**The Hot List, September 2011**

**1.** Derrick Harrington

**2.** Cam Fisher

**3.** Claire Lyons

**4.** Josh Hotz

**5.** Kristen Gregory

**6.** Kemp Hurley

**7.** Alicia Rivera

**8.** Dylan Marvil

**9**. Todd Lyons

**10**. Nina Callas

Page Two **- Next  
**

* * *

I smirked at the page. Seeing my name on this list made me realize just how hard this would be, or wouldn't be. "So, it's settled. Besides our own names, these are our new victims."

"You were serious." She muttered.

"Hell yes, I was serious." I snapped. "Nina, these people are horrible. They tormented Skye so much, she practically begged us to kill her."

Nina stared at me for a moment then shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just can't." She paused. "I mean, I have to clean. You should go organize your dorm too…"

"Wow." I laughed. "Don't tell me you feel guilty."

"Would it be a crime if I did?" Nina countered, and then softened her tone. "This just isn't right. You know? Killing people just because they're more…popular than us."

"That's not even the reason, Nina." I almost screamed. "We have a job to do and a promise to keep. Do you not remember?"

Nina stayed silent.

"But if you want out, that's fine." I folded my arms. "You'll just have to pay the consequences."

She eyed me angrily then sighed. "I'm not playing this game anymore. Okay? Just leave."

"Um, it's not as easy as you think Nina." I warned. "Once you're in. You don't get out. I can blame this whole thing on you."

"Then go for it."

"Seriously? Stop being a baby." I grabbed at her arm, and she instantly slapped me across the face.

"Do not ever touch me again." She fought back tears and screamed out.

I let out a cackle. "Oh, Nina. You think the worst I can do is grab your arm? Remember, I killed Skye." I paused. "I held the knife, didn't I?"

"But I saw the blood, I was a witness." She said through clenched teeth. "I cleaned up your mess like I always freaking do."

"So what are you going to do, huh?" I threatened. "Tell on me? Because I'm perfectly capable of cleaning up my own messes."

"Then you can clean up your own mess and leave me out of it." Nina barked. "So what's your choice? Leave, or let me leave?"

"Now is that really a choice you want _me _to make?"

She stared at me, obviously confused.

"Okay, fine Nina. You're out. Out of the Hot List. Out of my friendship. Out of the promise you said you'd keep." I paused. "But you are still in one little thing."

"What's that?" She tested, looking down at her manicured fingers nervously.

"Trouble." A smirk played across my lips. "Now how do you want to go? Gun. Or knife? Or should we go with the water-induced coma? That way you can always come back and change your mind."

"You need serious help." Nina snorted and turned on her heels to leave.

"I know I do." I called and she turned to look at me one last time. I whipped out my favorite Alexander McQueen Skull-Print purse and banged it straight across Nina's perfect innocent little face. It knocked her out cold and unconscious.

"Well, that wasn't so hard." I smirked. "It's a shame too. I thought you'd put up a fight considering the fact that you held all my secrets, Nina."

"_Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Hey Miss Murder, can I  
Make beauty stay if I take my life."  
– Miss Murder, AFI_

* * *

_review..and be nice(:_


	3. Watch The Flame, Become A Fire

**Author's Note: **New chapter. No changes, really. Massie is our favorite in this chapter, so we hope you love her too. **Two **reviews for the next chapter. We're going low. As long as someone is reading, we'll keep writing.

* * *

**Hit No. 1: Massie Block  
**"She won't kiss and tell but this isn't hell."

* * *

"I am getting so fired for helping you." Dune Baxter exclaimed as we pulled up to Briarwood. His red pickup truck screeched to a halt in front of the steel gates to my new school. His straight blond hair fluttered in the wind but despite the gorgeous factor, he looked as if hell had finally frozen over and he was stuck under the ice.

"Oh, calm down, Duke Bastard."

He looked at me clearly un-amused at the nickname. "If your mother finds out what I've done she'll rip apart my balls and fire me so then I'll never be able to make babies with Sofia Mulanovich."

I gave him a blank stare. "Sofia who?"

"She's only the most beautiful female surfer to have ever existed."

"Whatever. My mom won't find out, ok? I paid for my own tuition with my own money. I'm seventeen and I can do whatever the hell I want. Plus, if my parents really cared then they'd actually offer to drop me off to my first day of boarding school instead of sending my mothers' smart-ass errand boy."

"First of all, I'm an intern. Say it with me: In-te-rn. And second, your mother did volunteer but you said no so you could sneak off to this school. Really, you should have applied for acting school because you'd make honors. You'd be perfect for the Broadway version of Jackass."

"There is no Broadway version of Jackass," I paused. "There's just you."

He stared at me for what seemed to be an eternity. Then when we both couldn't handle the lingering silence, we started to laugh. "You do realize that if we get caught, we're screwed."

"I know. I'm sorry, but we're here right? We didn't drive for hours just to turn back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's foolproof. I've signed up for enough music classes to make it seem legit and if I do get caught then I'll say I blackmailed you. I still have the video of you and Sara you know."

"But your parents know about that."

"Yeah, but I don't know that."

I turned back to face the gates. Within seconds I would be entering Briarwood, a school I wasn't allowed to be in. I needed to be here though. I just knew I had to. What I didn't know, was what would happen when my parents found out. They would murder me, which was a guarantee but a punishment I was taking. There was no turning back now. As if on cue, the gates to Briarwood opened.

Dune looked just as anxious as me. "So, you're sure you don't want to turn back?"

"Turning back at this point would make me seem weak," I shook my head. "And we wouldn't want that."

* * *

"Massie Jillian Block. You're in Country Day Hall with…oh hold on," The receptionist pondered for a moment glancing at her computer screen for a moment. "Aha, you're in Octavian Hall in room 228 with Alicia Rivera."

I paused and looked down at my old rooming assignment. "Uh, no, at orientation I met Nina Callas not Alicia Rivers."

"Rivera," she corrected.

"Right. So I think you made a mistake."

"No, I didn't."

"Then what happened to Nina?"

"Nina Callas transferred out of Briarwood."

"When?"

The receptionist looked at me as If I'd just offended her. "This morning."

"Well, why would she just pack up and leave?"

"Look little girl, I don't have the details. If want to ask questions I suggest you find someone else okay? Otherwise here's your welcome packet and key."

She threw the two at me barely missing my head in the process.

"Thanks for the help." I heard Dune mutter.

It took us half an hour to find Octavian Hall. It was all the way at the end of the campus and completely secluded. Vines covered the walls of the old Victorian building and if I didn't know better I would have assumed vampires lived here. It seemed dark and gothic and I loved it.

The inside was just as breathtaking as the outside. We entered the foyer and stood on the blue marble floor. A large crystal chandelier was above us and supplied the only light in the room, but it was enough. One elevator was across from us and we went in, glad that we didn't have to climb all the stairs. Dune was even happier that someone had taken my luggage as soon as we walked in the door.

"This place is sick." Dune said as we entered the elevator. A man stood there and asked for my rooming assignment.

"Ah, welcome Miss. Block." The man who called himself Isaac smiled warmly. "Your room is on the 20th floor. It includes the perfect view and proper amenities for one of your prestige."

Dune and I exchanged glances as we tried to control our childish smiles.

Isaac lead me to my room while he gave me, what I'm sure was, a scripted introduction to Briarwood. All the while I wondered how long it would be before I saw Derrick. Would he be happy to see me? Probably not. I hadn't told him I was coming and he'd probably moved on by now. No, he'd definitely moved on.

"…we hope that you enjoy it here at Briarwood, as I'm sure Briarwood will enjoy you."

Isaac finally stopped in front a door at the end of the hall. Room 228.

"This is it. I get to meet the person I'll be spending the next couple years with."

I ignored Dunes reaction to that last part.

"Off the record, you got lucky. Alicia R. is the social butterfly of Briarwood. You won't have any issues getting friends, I'm sure." Isaac smiled.

As soon as my manicured fingers touched the golden doorknob, Dune spoke up.

"Um, I guess this is goodbye." He said. "Your mother just texted me. She needs a latte, ASAP. You know since she has that big court session."

"But you won't get the latte in time and we both know how Witchy Bitchy mom gets when-" I paused mid-sentence realizing he was just trying to make this much easier for the both of us. Dune was my best friend. My almost brother. Saying good bye would be hard.

"I best be heading back to my work station," Isaac cleared his throat, motioning to the elevator. With that, he walked away but not without giving the both of us another warm smile.

"Thanks for everything, Dune." I whispered.

"Anytime, kiddo." He let out a loose laughter. "Be safe and try not to turn into one of these boarding-school Gossip Girls."

"Shut up," I playfully shoved him and embraced him.

"Okay, well. I really should be heading out now. I'll text you. Kay?" He called, running towards the elevator before it shut. I dismissed the thought of seeing tears in his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

Then it was me. Me and this golden door with the numbers 228 in scripted in the mahogany wood. I finally got to courage and swung to door right open to see two girls clad in Juicy Couture sweat suits and their legs crossed Indian style on matching Yoga mats.

I quickly noted how elegant the room was, from the canopy beds in each corner straight to the 'ultra-exclusive' plush Dior cushions strewn across the floor.

"Um, excuse me?" I tried, noticing the two girls paying no attention to me, taking in the images on the plasma screen plastered in the white walls.

"Oh," One of them squealed. "You can leave the package right over there. Let me go get my wallet. I'm sure those stairs must have been killer on your feet. Isaac only allows students and teachers in those elevators, you know."

I instantly felt offended realizing she thought I was some delivery girl. "No, I'm Massie. Massie Block. I live here now."

"Yeah," The girl nodded. "And I'm Alicia. Alicia Rivera." Then her face exploded into emotions. One of them was sure to be embarrassment. "Oh. Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

I pursued my lips into a tight line and nodded slowly.

"Come in, come in." She practically pulled me into the room. "Kristen, look. It's Massie. My new roommate." I made a mental note that she winced when she said roommate.

Kristen, I presume, turned around and gave me a polite smile. "I'm Kristen Gregory. Head cheerleading captain. Future valedictorian. Ace track and field runner. And a shoe-in for homecoming queen."

Alicia shot her a glare.

"After Alicia of course," She added.

"Don't sweat it, Kristy. I'd be happy if you won." She flashed a smile that I'm sure won her a lot of praise at the country club.

"So Massie," Alicia began. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well there's not much to tell." I said awkwardly standing.

"Sit down, silly." Alicia laughed motioning to the bed on the other side of the room. "It's your room too."

"Yeah, sorry. I was actually supposed to have a different room." I said, and then mentally slapped myself after I realized how rude that sounded.

"Really? What happened?" Kristen asked

"I don't know. I guess my roommate moved out and they have a policy here that everyone has to have a roommate so..."

"Yeah, I hate that rule." Alicia muttered. "Privacy, you know. Like no offense or anything."

I stared at Alicia surprised. Then I mentally slapped her.

"She just hooked up with someone." Kristen explained. "It won't last long but still."

"Kristen, you don't go around telling people that." Alicia laughed. But obviously she wanted it to be known.

"Oh, calm down. She's our friend." Kristen said. "We can trust her."

Alicia nodded willingly. "Speaking of which. K and I are a part of the unofficial Briarwood welcoming committee. So, it's imperative we invite you to my party tonight."

I could feel my pulse racing as soon as I heard those words. "Oh, where?" I tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Here, stupid." Alicia laughed. "All the parties are held in the Octavian Hall basement."

"Basement?" I repeated.

"Yeah. It's the complete underground club. From the sound-proof walls to the dark private corners where hook-ups are born." Kristen exclaimed.

"But only the Hot List-ers are invited." Alicia shrugged.

"Hot List-ers?" I once again repeated.

"Yeah, there was this website that rated everyone. Our own Gossip Girl." Kristen explained. "No one knew who was in charge but it got closed down."

"That…sucks." I murmured.

"There was some incident. The headmistress found out and some say the person got expelled." Alicia finished.

"But it doesn't matter now." Kristen said. "The Hot List-ers were the ones who were ranked highest. The Top 200."

"So, how do you know who to invite?"

"Well, we have a copy of the old list, but since the website died and half of them graduated we invite the new students who have potential. Like you."

"I have potential." I muttered.

"Yeah, you're like, totally hot. The Briarwood boys here are so going to have a World War III over you."

"Thanks," I smiled, thinking of Derrick.

I would've asked more questions but a loud bang silenced me. It scared all of us but regardless, sent us running towards it. The sound of police sirens brought us to the courtyard but by the time we arrived there was already a crowd large enough to start a riot. Alicia and Kristen broke through the crowd parting it as though it was the Red Sea. I of course followed along through the throng of students and teachers until I reached the heart of the chaos.

Before me was a beautiful field of grass and flowers. But what I saw wasn't fit for the scene. I saw a girl. She was as exotic as Alicia with longer and thicker black hair and flawless skin. Her dark brown eyes were opened wide and glazed over with shock. She was lying there in the middle of it all wearing a gorgeous and sophisticated white Versace gown. She had no flaws. Except two. She was Nina Callas.

And she was dead.

* * *

_Review & Be nice._


End file.
